Ein kleiner Stern
by Vilandel
Summary: Eine ursprünglich zweimonatige Mission wurde auf neun Monate verlängert... Weil ein Schatten und ein Stern überraschend Eltern wurden... (Rogue & Yukino Oneshot)


**Ein kleiner Stern**

Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Yukino an der Nase. Müde schlug die Stellarmagierin ihre Augen auf. Die grossen Fenster mit den breiten und gepolsterten Fenstersimsen liessen die Wintersonne in das grosse Zimmer scheinen. Die Weisshaarige drehte sich langsam auf die andere Seite des Himmelbettes um. Rogue war schon nicht mehr hier, doch die Stelle war warm, also war er erst vor kurzem gegangen. Yukino nahm an, dass es ihm zu heiss war im Zimmer. Ihr Drache hatte dann die Gewohnheit, in der Kälte spazieren zu gehen. Yukino hatte natürlich wieder ausgeschlafen, wie so oft in den letzten drei Tagen. Müde setzte sie sich auf und spähte in die Wiege hinein, die neben dem grossen Bett stand. Hoshi schlummerte ruhig vor sich hin. Ihr weisser Haarflaum schimmerte silbern in der winterlichen Morgensonne und sie atme leise und regelmässig. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieses kleine Geschöpf nur durch einen Unfall gezeugt wurde? Und wer hätte gedacht, dass eine völlig normale Mission sich so in die Länge ziehen würde, nur weil eine plötzliche Schwangerschaft während des Auftrages dazwischen kam?

Die Weisshaarige lächelte. Sie erinnerte sich noch, wie vor neun Monaten sie gemeinsam mit Rogue und Frosch auf eine Mission gegangen waren. Nachdem Sting der Master von Sabertooth geworden war, hatte sein bester Freund Yukino angeboten, mit ihm und Frosch ein Team zu bilden. Sie hatte natürlich akzeptiert, schliesslich war es die Gelegenheit gewesen, endlich mehr Zeit mit ihrem heimlichen Schwarm zu verbringen. Yukino hatte sich schon an ihrem ersten Tag in Sabertooth im Schattendragonslayer verliebt. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber seine mysteriöse Aura hatte sie mehr angezogen als das sexy Aussehen von Sting. Bei weitem mehr. Auf dem Ball über den Sieg gegen die Drachen hatte sie ausschliesslich mit Rogue getanzt, nachdem sie wieder eine Magierin von Sabertooth werden durfte. Doch anfangs hatte sie sich nicht getraut, dem Schwarzhaarigen ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Seine imposante Präsenz hatte sie immer wieder eingeschüchtert und bei jedem neuen Versuch gebremst.

Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem Frosch verloren gegangen und an dem Rogue sie an der Brust gefasst hatte. Wenn es Sting gewesen wäre, hätte Yukino sofort zurück geschlagen. Doch bei Rogue hatte sie sich nicht getraut und ausserdem hatte es angenehm geprickelt, als er sie angefasst hatte. Jedenfalls hatte der Dragonslayer sie am nächsten Tag zu einem Abendessen in einem Restaurant eingeladen hatte, um sich für die Begrabschung zu entschuldigen. Wenn es nur bei diesem wundervollen Essen geblieben wäre, hätte Yukino sich weiterhin nicht getraut, ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Doch sie hatte damals tatsächlich den Mut gefunden, Rogue in ihre Wohnung zu bringen. Weitere Erinnerungen an dieser Nacht waren verschwommen, Yukino erinnerte sich nur, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten und seither ein Paar waren. Doch sie hielten ihre Beziehung geheim, vor allem vor Sting. Weil der Blonde sonst einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass sein bester Freund ein Mädchen flachgelegt hat ohne jegliche Hilfe und Tipps seinerseits. Und noch ausgerechnet mit dem Mädchen, deren Brust er unabsichtlich angefasst hatte.

Bald darauf waren Rogue, Yukino und Frosch zu einer Mission in den Bergen aufgebrochen, die ursprünglich ein bis zwei Monate dauern sollte. Der Auftrag bestand darin, im hohen Norden einem Bergdorf zu helfen, das vor kurzem von einer Lawine heimgesucht wurde, wieder aufzubauen und es vor Bergbarbaren zu beschützen. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis Yukino festgestellt hatte, dass sie seit dieser Nacht mit dem Abendessen von Rogue schwanger geworden war.

Der Dorfarzt hatte den Magiern empfohlen hier im Dorf zu bleiben, bis das Kind alt genug war eine lange Reise zu überstehen. Also hatte Rogue Sting via Lacrima informiert, dass die Mission etwas länger dauern würde als geplant. Von der Beziehung und der Schwangerschaft schwieg er vorerst, er wollte sehen, wie sie diese Sache bei ihrer Heimkehr klären würden. Der Arzt und seine Frau, deren Namen Takeo und Hana waren, hatten beschlossen, den beiden Magier und Frosch ihr Haus als Unterkunft anzubieten. Dieses mittelalte Paar hatten selber bereits erwachsene Kinder, die aus dem Dorf ausgezogen waren, um an einen wärmeren Ort leben zu können, und die eher selten zu Besuch kamen. Das Trio aus Sabertooth hatte ihr liebes Angebot angenommen und vor drei Tagen hatte Yukino mit der Hilfe des Arztes einem kleinen Mädchen das Leben geschenkt, das auf den Namen Hoshi Sorano benannt wurde. Frosch war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen gewesen, eine kleine Schwester zu haben.

Yukino mochte den ersten Namen. Seine Bedeutung „Stern" passte perfekt zu ihrer eigenen Magie und sie war überglücklich gewesen, dass es Rogue war, der diesen Namen vorgeschlagen hatte. Er hatte doch gesagt, dieses Kind sei ihr gemeinsamer kleiner Stern. Der zweite Name kam von Yukino selber, zu Ehren ihrer Schwester. Yukino hatte Sorano vor ein paar Monaten wiedergesehen, als diese mit einem Mann, den sie als ihren festen Freund vorstellte und der Racer genannt wurde, hier für eine Mission vorbeikam. Die beiden Schwestern hatten sich für zwei Wochen nicht mehr trennen können und ihre respektiven Lebensgefährten hatten es auch nicht übers Herz gebracht, die beiden zu trennen. Sorano hatte Yukino von ihrer kriminellen Vergangenheit als Angel erzählt und auch, wie sie und die anderen Ex-Oracion Seis sich der unabhängigen Gilde Crime Sorciere angeschlossen hatten. Als sie erfuhr, dass sie Tante werden würde, hatte sie voller Freude aufgequiekt und im Dorfladen einen flauschigen Teddybär mit Engelsflügel gekauft. Bei der Trennung hatte ihre Schwester Rogue eingeschärft, gut auf Yukino und auf das Baby (und auf die süsse Frosch) aufzupassen, sonst würde sein Leben zur Hölle machen. Yukino hingegen hatte Racer viel Glück gewünscht, Sorano auszuhalten. Seither kam mindestens jede Woche einen Brief. Und im letzten hatte Sorano verraten, dass jetzt auch sie schwanger sei und dass sie ihre Tochter (sie war sich zu 200 Prozent sicher, dass Racer ihr eine Tochter in die Röhre geschoben hat) Tenshi Yukino nennen würde.

Hoshi öffnete langsam ihre Augen und gab einen kleinen Laut von sich. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Hunger. Yukino stand auf und hob ihre kleine Tochter aus der Wiege. Kaum fand Hoshi die Brust ihrer Mutter, begann sie schon gierig zu trinken an. Sie war so klein und so zierlich, dass Yukino Angst hatte, sie würde bei jedem Windstoss wegfliegen. Doch ihr Vater war schliesslich ein Dragonslayer und die Stellarmagierin war wusste, dass Hoshi Rogues Stärke geerbt hatte. Was jedoch auch hiess, dass sie bald Takeos und Hanas angenehme Gesellschaft verlassen sollten, um wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Yukino mochte dieses ältere Ehepaar, die Rogue, Frosch und sie selber wie ihre eigenen Kinder adoptiert hatten und Hoshi als Enkelkind ansahen. Die Weisshaarige hoffte, dass der Kontakt blieb. Sie würde Takeo und Hana stark vermissen. Rogue sicher auch, obwohl er es niemals zugeben würde. Und Frosch sowieso, wobei dem grünen Exceedmädchen vor allem Hanas Kuchen und Torten fehlen werden.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgemacht und Rogue trat in das Zimmer hinein, ein Tablett mit einem wohlduftenden Frühstück auf den Armen und Frosch auf den Schultern.

„Beide schon wach?", fragte er lächelnd, während das Tablett auf das Bett stellte. Frosch profitierte davon sich auf Hanas leckeren Honigtörtchen zu stürzen. Yukino gab ihrem Drachen Hoshi in den Arm und nahm sich ein Brötchen, das mit Blaubeerenmarmelade bestrichen war.

„Sting, Lector, Minerva, Rufus und Orga werden in den nächsten Tagen vorbeikommen", sagte Rogue nach einer Weile schweigend, während Yukino und Frosch sich über das Frühstück hermachten und er sein kleiner Stern hin und her wiegte. Beim fragenden Blick seiner Geliebte erklärte er: „Ich habe Sting vorhin informiert, dass wir wahrscheinlich in den nächsten zwei Wochen heimkehren werden. Als er fragte, warum es so lange gedauert hatte, hat Frosch sich verplappert."

„Fro tut es leid", schmatzte die grüne Katze. „Fro wollte Lector nur mitteilen, dass sie eine kleine Schwester hat. Sting-Kun und er sind nachher in Ohnmacht gefallen."

„Wie auch immer, ich musste Rufus die ganze Angelegenheit erzählen. Er hat mich versichert, dass er, Orga und Minerva Sting überreden würden, uns abzuholen, damit er diese Neuigkeit etwas verdauen kann."

Yukino kicherte amüsiert. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es einen grossen Schock für ihn war, als er erfuhr, dass sein bester Freund mit ihr zusammen war und dass sie noch ein gemeinsames Kind hatten.

„Ich bin sicher, sobald er darüber hinweg ist, wird er sich für uns freuen. Wir werden einfach aufpassen müssen, dass er Hoshi nicht zu stark verwöhnt", lächelte sie, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Drachen setzte und sich an ihm schmiegte. Glücklich bewunderten sie ihre Tochter, die mit grossen Augen ihre Umgebung anstarrte, während Frosch das Frühstück verspeiste.

Nie hätte Yukino gedacht, dass sie eines Tages mit dem Mann ihrer Träume eine Familie bilden würde. Doch tatsächlich war dies geschehen. Hoshi war ihr und Rogues kleiner Stern. Sting und Sorano würden die Kleine vergöttern und auch Rufus, Orga, Minerva und vielleicht Racer würden Hoshi ins Herz schliessen. Nicht zu vergessen Lector, der Froschs kleine Schwester lieben wird, weil Sting sie lieben wird.


End file.
